


Safe

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Happy Ending, Most of the characters are dead, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Robb and Eddard would play together like he had played with Eddard Stark’s kids while they grew up. However, they wouldn’t ever need to face the dead. They wouldn’t need to build a wall or fear the unknown. They would be happy.They would be safe.





	Safe

Jon’s eyes were glued to the two infants in the crib he’d taken time to rebuild before their birth.

Eddard and Robb Stark.

They had chosen Eddard’s name the moment Sansa found out she was expecting. She knew she would have a boy; maybe it was a mother’s thing, he couldn’t understand. What he did understand was that the name meant a lot for both of them. They didn’t know, however that they would have more than just one child. Robb was a surprise they only found out about when he she started to push hours earlier.

They looked like nothing. Jon had imagined he would see his baby – babies – and how his face and Sansa’s mixed but that wasn’t the case. They were no more than babies. He could see they would be different, though. Eddard had a hair as dark as his own, thick and soft, and the source of Sansas’s constant heartburn. Robb, however, had fine auburn hair, very thin.

His sons. His children.

He was a father.

“Jon?” He heard Sansa’s voice softly behind him.

Winterfell was still desert compared to when they were kids. Many had died in the war against the dead. Arya was gone. Thormund, Tyrion, Cersei and even Daenerys. Her dragons were gone too.

“My queen.” He walked to her side, touching her face.

“Where are they?” Sansa struggled to sit on the bed.

“Asleep.” He helped her. “You need to rest.”

King’s Landing had been destroyed, both by ice and fire. He ruled the Seven Kingdoms from the North now. Even the freefolk and what was left of the Night’s Watch were under his rule now.

“I’m still a bit in pain.” She muttered.

His eyes widened in worry.

“No.” She held his arm. “No. I want to see them. Help me.”

Jon hesitated but helped her standing up, covering her with furs and slowly walking to the one crib the twins shared. Her belly was still large, as if she still had them inside her.

“They are beautiful.” San felt tears falling on her cheeks. “Aren’t they?”

“They are.” He held her, looking at his sons. “Thank you, Sansa.”

He squeezed her against him kissing her forehead with his eyes still on his children.

They would rebuild Winterfell from the ground with their own hands, along with the rest of the seven kingdoms. Robb and Eddard would play together like he had played with Eddard Stark’s kids while they grew up. However, they wouldn’t ever need to face the dead. They wouldn’t need to build a wall or fear the unknown. They would be happy.

They would be safe.


End file.
